African Bush Elephant
African elephants are from "The Wild Thornberrys" and the movie. Appearance African elephants grow to 12 feet tall and weigh up to 12,000 pounds. Their ears are bigger than an Asian elephant's. Information In the Real World African elephants live in herds with related females and their calves. African elephant bulls only come to the herd when it's mating season. When an African elephant herd feels threatened by lions or hyenas, they'll form a defensive ring around the calves. African elephants are the only elephants where both sexes have tusks. They use one tusk as a tool. Elephants use their long trunks for eating, picking up things, drinking, trumpeting, painting, and pointing at things. They love water, and sometimes bathe three or four times a day. In "The Wild Thornberrys" In "Forget Me Not" Eliza finds a young male elephant named Shango, who's not visiting his herd anymore and claims to know an elephant named Rebecca is his grandma. When they visit the herd, they find Rebecca in her dying days. Meanwhile, her family aids Shango's mom Zita, who got stuck in the mude hole that her herd was previously taking mud baths in. In "Birthday Quake" It's Tyler's birthday, and Eliza goes looking for Shango's herd. She finds Phaedra in a watering hole. They find Shango fighting another elephant bull. When Eliza gets stuck in a hollow tree, Shango, Phaedra and three other elephants get her out. In "Cheetahs Never Prosper" At the beginning, skinny elephants can be seen walking through the dry savannah. When the rains begin, elephants can be seen stampeding with giraffes, antelopes, zebras, wildebeests, and lions underneath the tree Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie are in. At the end of the episode, elephants are seen drinking and playing in an enormous watering hole. In the Movie At the beginning, an elephant can be seen with Eliza and Darwin. Near the end, at the elephant preserve, Eliza defeats the poachers. Gallery of Elephants from the Franchise Elephant Herd.JPG|An elephant herd from the movie Eclipse.JPG|Eliza riding elephants in the Elephant Reserve The Rainy Season Begins.JPG|Elephants when the rains begin in "Cheetahs Never Prosper" At a Watering Hole.JPG|An elephant and her calf with some antelopes at a watering hole Shango.JPG|Shango from "Forget Me Not" At a Mud Pit.JPG|A herd of African Elephants at a mud pit Smelling a Male.JPG|Phaedra and another elephant cow Reuniting with a Family.JPG|Shango reuniting with his mother, Zita Rememory.JPG|Rebecca along with Eliza Nocturnal Elephants.JPG|Elephants at the beginning of "Birthday Quake" Taking a Bath.JPG|Phaedra taking a bath In a Fight.JPG|Shango vs another male elephant Lending a Trunk.JPG|Five Elephants lifting a log to get Eliza out of the tree trunk Elephant Bath.JPG|African Elephants in a watering hole in "Have Yourself A Thornberry Little Christmas" Elephants Trumpeting.JPG|A herd of elephants watch Eliza's plane fly above them in the movie Wild Stampede.JPG|African Elephant stampede in "Iron Curtain" Herd of Elephants.PNG|Elephant herd running in the movie Gallery of Real Elephants Img_1750.jpg|African bush elephant eating Loxodonta-africana.jpg|Brown African elephant Loxodonta-africana1.jpg|African elephant near a fence wire in captivity NEW_African_Bush_Elephant.jpg|African bush elephant cow Loxodonta-africana-africana4.jpg|African bush elephant matriarch giving birth 509_1young_elephant.jpg|African elephant holding a leaf Httpsc2.staticflickr.com211181436095836_bfb1f4a485.jpg|African elephant bull walking African Forest Elephant.jpeg|African forest elephant African-elephant.jpg|African elephants walking African_Bush_Elephant.jpg|African elephant holding sholders while eating Elephant10.jpg|African elephant bull African_Elephant_With_Big_Tusks_600.jpg|Male African elephant walking Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Africa Category:Endangered Animals Category:TWT Movie Animals Category:Afrothers